Mafia: Todo por culpa de Teddy, el perro
by Chocolse97
Summary: Freddie y Sam son secuestrados por unos mafiosos, todo por culpa de Teddy, ¿Lograran escapar?. Futuro Seddie! Clasificacion T para el lenguaje.
1. Hola, soy Dave, el amigo de tu padre

**Hola! Nueva historia, esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo otra, pero aun así esta es mía, en fin, acá les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie D: Dave (Dave****nson)**

**Nop, iCarly sigue sin ser mío T-T!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 1: Hola, soy Dave, el amigo de tu padre.**

**POV Sam:**

F: En 5, 4, 3, 2… - Dijo Freddie antes de señalarnos para empezar el show.

C: Yo soy Carly!

S: Y yo soy Sam!

C&S: Y esto es iCarly! – Gritamos las dos saltando hacia la cámara.

C: Se estarán preguntando… - Dijo Carly mientras me volteaba a ver.

S: ¿Por qué llevamos puesto estos tontos gorros de pepinillos? – Dije mientras las dos señalábamos nuestros gorros.

C: Pues la verdad nosotras tampoco sabemos! – Dijo Carly con una sonrisa mientras las dos arrojábamos nuestros gorros al suelo – Bien, ahora dejémonos de payasadas – Después de decir eso, las dos pusimos caras serias, pero después no nos aguantamos la risa – Es broma, este show vive de eso! – Dijo mientras reíamos.

S: Bueno, empezaremos con el segmento llamado….

C&S: "Molestando a Lewbert"! – Gritamos volviendo a saltar hacia la cámara.

En eso en la pantalla apareció Lewbert en la recepción cortando los pelos de su verruga, Carly y yo pusimos cara de asco y después continuamos.

C: Bien, en esta broma, nuestro amigo Lucas, va a entrar con un pastel gigante y se lo dejara en el mostrador a Lewbert - Dijo Carly viendo a la cámara.

S: Pero cuando el lo toque, el pastel va a explotar! – Dije emocionada.

C: Freddie – Dijo Carly a Freddie para que le diera la señal a Lucas para entrar con el pastel.

En eso, entro Lucas a la recepción con el pastel.

L: ¿Qué quieres aquí mocoso? – Le dijo a Lucas, pero el lo ignoro y solo le dejo el pastel en el mostrador - ¿Qué estas sordo, quién eres, y para quién es el pastel? – Le grito, Carly y yo soltamos una risita, mientras que Lucas salía, entonces Lewbert se acerco a tocar el pastel.

S: Y aquí viene la bomba! - Dije viendo a la cámara y después volteando hacia la pantalla.

Entonces, Lewbert toco el pastel y le reventó en la cara, los tres nos comenzamos a reír.

L: Ahhhhhhh! – Solo grito Lewbert mientras los tres nos reíamos.

Después del Show…

Estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa de la cocina comentando lo bien que había estado el show, de repente Freddie se paro de la mesa.

F: Bueno, tengo que irme, Gibbs quiere que lo ayude con unos cables de… - Estaba diciendo Freddie.

S: Nyheee – Me queje.

C: ¿Qué? – Pregunto Carly volteando a verme.

S: Nada, solo quería que Freddie se callara – Dije metiendo un pedazo de costilla a mi boca, el solo puso los ojos y se fue.

**POV Freddie**

Salí del apartamento de Carly y entre al mío, la verdad lo de Gibby era una excusa, solo quería salir porque estaba cansado de hablar del show con las niñas y quise venir a descansar.

F: Mama! – Grite mientras cerraba la puerta, nadie contesto, supongo que se había quedado en el turno de la noche.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero me regrese a la cocina.

D: Hola muchachito – Me dijo el hombre, estaba un poco mas chaparro que yo, de piel blanca, llevaba puesto un traje negro, un sombrero de panamá color blanco y un puro en la mano.

F: ¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunte señalándolo y alzando una ceja.

De repente, sentí que había alguien atrás de mi, voltee y vi que estaban dos hombres, uno estaba como del doble de mi tamaño, era de piel negra, gordo y pelón, llevaba un traje negro y un arete en la oreja, el otro era solo un poco mas alto que yo, delgado pero con músculos, de piel clara, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio opaco y también llevaba puesto un traje, yo solo los mire un poco asustado y voltee de nuevo al hombre con sombrero de panamá.

F: ¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunte con la voz un poco temblorosa.

D: No seas mal educado Fredward, primero déjame presentarme – Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, yo retrocedí un paso pero golpee con el hombre gordo – Yo soy Davenson, pero me puedes decir Dave – Me dijo mientras me daba la mano.

F: Yo sor Fredward, aunque prefiero que me digan Freddie, pero creo que ya sabias mi nombre – Le dije mientras le estreche la mano mirándolo raro, el solo soltó una risita descarada.

D: El es Joseph – Dijo ya serio señalando al gordo – Y el es Frank – Dijo señalando al otro, después metió el puro en su boca y soltó humo, yo solo lo mire con asco - ¿Quieres uno? – Me pregunto tendiéndome una caja llena de puros.

F: No, gracias – Dije negando con la cabeza - ¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? – Les volví a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

D: Nosotros somos unos amigos de tu padre, Teddy "el perro" - _(Esperen, ¿mi padre?, el idiota que dejo sola a mi mama cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mi) -_Admito que te pareces bastante a el – Me dijo mientas me daba unas palmadas en el cachete.

F: ¿Qué tiene que ver Teddy con ustedes, qué esta pasando? – Le pregunte quitándole la mano de mi cachete entre asustado y enojado.

D: Calma - Dijo, tenia un acento medio francés, su voz era ronca, intimidante pero a la vez dulce – Teddy, tu padre, nos debe un par de miles, pero el no esta dispuesto a pagar, así que haremos que lo haga – Dijo mientras succionada de nuevo de su puro.

F: ¿Eh? – Solo bufe mientras lo veía confundido – Y entonces… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estén aquí? – Le volví a preguntar, Dave solo puso una cara desesperante.

D: Mira Freddie, tu padre hace años, nos pidió prestado un par de miles de dólares para poder comprar drogas…

F: ¿Drogas? – Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

D: Si, drogas – Dijo un poco molesto por mi interrupción – El nos dijo que hoy nos pagaría, pero el nunca llego al lugar ni a la hora acordada, así que nosotros vamos a tomar unos rehenes para que Teddy se anime a pagarnos el dinero que nos debe – Dijo dando un paso adelante.

F: ¿Rehenes? – Le pregunte.

D: Si – Me dijo asintiendo – Joseph – Dijo después volteando a ver al gordo, en eso vi que Joseph saco una pistola de su pantalón, al verla, intente correr, pero antes de poder huir Frank me agarro de los hombros, luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia va a estar mas larga que las otras, lo prometo (:!**

**Nos vemos :E!**

**Nota: Un Review se columpiaba sobre la historia ósea un fanfiction, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro Review…**


	2. ¿Asi de facil nos matarias?

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, es que me compraron el Guitar Hero y no lo puedo dejar de jugar xD! En fin, acá les dejo el próximo capitulo, disfrutar! (:**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie D: Dave (Davenson) ****Fnk: Frank G: George**

**iCarly, númas no es mio Dx!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 2: ¿Así de fácil nos matarías?**

**POV Sam:**

C: Si, y aparte cuando el brasier gigante nos quiso morder fue lo máximo, ah! Y la cabra cuando… - Blah, blah, blah es lo único que escuchaba de Carly, hoy no se ha cansado de hablar de iCarly desde que Freddie se fue.

S: Uy, mira quien me habla – Dije tomando mi celular y fingiendo que alguien me mandaba un mensaje.

C: ¿Quién es? – Me pregunto curiosa.

S: Es mi mama, quiere que la ayude con espumita – Dije mientras me paraba de la mesa.

C: ¿Qué le pasa a espumita? – Me pregunto mientras me veía caminar hacia la puerta.

S: Quiere que consiga un trabajo – Dije poniendo los hombros, luego Carly me miro confundida – Yo, sigo sin saber – Le dije mientras salía del apartamento.

Me dirigí al ascensor, después de unos cuantos pisos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí a la recepción, voltee a ver a Lewbert que solo grito – No quiero mas criminales en mi recepción! – Yo solo le saque la lengua sin tomarle importancia a lo que grito, sali de Bushwell pero antes de seguir avanzando, vi una camioneta negra, había dos hombres fuera como vigilando, el otro parecía estar metiendo algo, me acerque un poco para ver y vi que era Freddie!

S: Freddie! – Grite mientras me acercaba corriendo hacia la camioneta, luego el hombre gordo y grande me pego contra la ventana del carro y me comenzó a amarrar de las manos, yo solo trataba de escaparme, pero después sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

**POV Freddie:**

F: Agh – Solo me queje mientras me levantaba, aun sigo teniendo un gran dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una camioneta, luego sentí como un bulto a lado de mi y voltee – Sam! ¿Qué le hicieron? – Le pregunte a Dave quien solo volteo a verme por el retrovisor.

D: Vaya, ya despertaste – Dijo succionando el puro que llevaba en su mano.

F: ¿Qué hace ella aquí, qué le hiciste? – Le pregunte de nuevo pero ahora enojado.

D: Calma muchacho – _(En estos momentos quisiera reventar mi puño en su cara, me molesta mucho esa estupida voz con acento francés, Ok Freddie, calma, momentos desesperados llevan a cosas malas)_ – Ella solo es otra rehén – Dijo volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

F: ¿Y que piensas hacer con nosotros? – Le pregunte con coraje, la verdad no se de donde lo estaba sacando.

D: Los vamos a tener un tiempo hasta que Teddy decida pagarnos el dinero que nos debe – Dijo sin dejar de ver la carretera.

F: ¿Y que pasa si no te paga? – Le pregunte curioso.

D: Entonces los vamos a matar.

_Espera, ¿matarnos? ¿__Así de fácil?_

F: ¿Nos vas a matar, así de fácil? – Le pregunte tragando un poco de saliva.

D: Si – Respondió sin ningún tipo de piedad en su voz.

F: Pero, ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos? ¿Enserio nos matarías solo así? – Le volví a preguntar volviendo a tragar saliva, que te digan que te podrían matar no es una bonita sensación.

D: Si, he matado a miles de personas, no veo porque con ustedes haría una excepción – Dijo poniendo los hombros sin ningun remordimiento – Pero admito que me caes bien - Solo agrego

F: ¿Y que acaso no dijiste que Teddy era un antiguo amigo tuyo, que acaso no sabes donde se encuentra ese infeliz? – Le pregunte como intentando algo para que no nos matara.

D: Sabíamos donde estaba, pero el constantemente se esta moviendo, y de un momento a otro se nos desapareció – Dijo volviendo a succionar su puro.

F: Bueno… - Solo dije, no creo que este tipo tenga piedad de matarnos de cualquier manera - ¿Y a donde vamos? – Le pregunte resignado.

D: Ahorita vamos a ir a la casa de un amigo de Teddy, George – Dijo, yo solo me quede mirando hacia la ventana, su estupida voz era jodidamente tranquilizadora.

_(Genial! (__nótese el sarcasmo) Estoy aquí con Sam, metido en una camioneta con unos mafiosos, y todo por culpa de ese idiota de Teddy, ese hijo de puta, que solo dejo a mi mama en cuanto se entero que estaba embarazada de mi, ahora por su culpa Sam y yo tenemos que sufrir las consecuencias)._

Después de un rato de camino, la camioneta se paro frente a una casa de madera, estaba vieja y por fuera no se veía nada bien, Joseph abrió mi lado de la puerta y me saco, me amarro las manos y después me puso cinta en la boca.

F: ¿P'or q'ue m'e pon'en cin'ta adh'esiv'a? – Le pregunte a Dave, pero casi no se me entendía por la cinta, estaba muy apretada al igual que la cuerda de mis muñecas.

D: No hables, no se ve elegante – Me dijo mirándome como si fuera obvio.

F: ¿E'lega'nte? – Le pregunte alzando una ceja.

_(¿__Qué demonios importa la elegancia en estos casos? Esto es una mierda!)_

D: Si, no se ve elegante, ahora cállate y mantente así mientras hacemos nuestros negocios – Me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la casa, si a eso se le podría llamar casa, después sentí algo frío en mi espalda y me di cuenta que era Frank.

Fnk: Avanza – Me dijo empujándome con la pistola, sentí unos escalofríos, pero avance, entramos a la casa, había un montón de cervezas, basura y bolsas de drogas tiradas por todas partes.

G: Dave! – Le grito el que supongo yo, era George, estaba delgado y alto, se veia deteriorado de seguro por todas las drogas que consume, luego abrazo a Dave y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

D: George, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de un sillón.

G: Como 10 años – Le dijo George mientras sacaba un cigarrillo _(¿Qué acaso todos fuman algo?) _– Pero, ¿a que debo tu honorable visita?

D: Vengo a hacer negocios, necesito que me digas donde esta Teddy.

G: Ah, el perro, la verdad es que no me acuerdo – Entonces, vi que Dave saco un fajo de billetes verdes – Bueno, quizá con uno de esos si me acuerde – Le dijo mirando el fajo.

F: Im'be'cil – Solo dije, entonces George volteo a verme.

G: ¿Quién es el? – Le pregunto a Dave señalándome.

D: Es el hijo de Teddy – Dijo mientras me miraba.

Entonces George comenzó a caminar hacia mi, se acerco a mi cara y me miro directamente a los ojos – No tienes idea de cómo odio a tu padre – Me susurro, entonces alzo el puño, yo solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y nariz, me queje un poco del dolor, no podía gritar mucho por la estupida cinta, entonces abrí los ojos y lo mire con enojo.

G: No es mi culpa que seas el hijo de Teddy – Me dijo poniendo los hombros y después se dirigió de nuevo a Dave.

Después de un rato de estar ahí salimos de la casa, me metieron a la camioneta y Joseph me quito de un trancaso la cinta adhesiva – Ahh! - Solo grite, después se metieron a la camioneta y siguieron el camino.

F: ¿Cuándo me van a desamarrar las manos? – Le pregunte a Dave.

D: Cuando lleguemos a mi casa – Me dijo fumando su puro, no se por qué no se ha muerto de cáncer de pulmón.

F: ¿Y donde queda tu casa? – Le pregunte mirándolo por el retrovisor.

D: No esta muy lejos, faltan como 10 minutos – Me dijo.

F: Espera, ¿10 minutos y por tanto tiempo no viniste a visitar a George? – Le pregunte curioso y algo sorprendido.

D: Hey! Soy un hombre ocupado – Dijo poniendo los hombros, yo solo rode los ojos.

F: Si, de seguro matar gente lleva demasiado tiempo – Dije volteando a ver la carretera, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que Dave me miro por el retrovisor y sonrío un poco.

Después de unos 10 minutos de carretera, la camioneta se paro en una casa gigante, se veía muy bien por fuera, era de dos pisos, Frank abrió la puerta de mi lado y volvió a poner la pistola en mi espalda para que avanzara, vi que Joseph alzo a Sam y se la coloco en el hombro como un costal de papas.

Entramos, la casa se veía (_por lo menos)_ decente, Joseph coloco a Sam en uno de los sillones de cuero.

F: ¿Puedo ir al baño? – Le pregunte a Dave que solo se había sentado en el sillón y había prendido la tele.

D: Claro – Me dijo mirándome, después yo me le quede viendo a Frank y luego a mis manos atadas, Dave entendió lo que quería decir – Desamárralo y acompáñalo al baño – Le dijo a Frank quien enseguida me comenzó a desamarrar las manos.

F: Por fin – Solo dije frotándome las muñecas que carecían de circulación por lo apretado que estaban, entonces Frank me acompaño al baño que estaba por un pequeño pasillo hasta el fondo, entre mientras que Frank se quedaba afuera cuidando, cerré la puerta y me mire al espejo.

Tenía sangre en el pecho de mi camisa, mi cabello estaba todo alborotado, mi nariz y mi mejilla no lucían nada bien, juraría que mi nariz estaba acomodada en otro ángulo.

F: Mierda – Solo dije mientras me lavaba la cara.

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora! No tardare en actualizar, lo prometo! ;)! **

**Nos vemos pronto 8 )**

**Nota: Solo Review :D!**


	3. ¿Estaria dispuesto a matar?

**Hola de nuevo! Acá les dejo el próximo capitulo! Disfrútenlo :{)!**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie ****Sp: Spencer M: Marissa (Sra. Benson) Fnk: Frank P: Pam G: Gibby P1: Policia**

**iCarly no me pertenece T-T!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

_Subrayado y cursiva: Conversaciones por celular._

**Capitulo 3: ¿Estaria dispuesto a matar?**

**POV Freddie:**

Salí del baño y vi que Frank aun seguía ahí, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que salí enseguida me puso la pistola para que avanzara, avanzamos de nuevo a la sala y Dave estaba hablando por teléfono, Sam aun seguía dormida en el sofá, creo que a ella si le habían dado un buen golpe.

Fnk: ¿Qué hago con él señor? – Le dijo Frank a Dave que seguía hablando por teléfono.

D: Lleva a Freddie y a su amiga a la habitación de arriba! – Grito desde la cocina.

Frank puso a Sam en su hombro como lo había hecho Joseph, después me hizo caminar escaleras arriba mientras que el subía con Sam, luego de unas cuantas puertas entramos a una habitación, estaba toda pintada de blanco y solo tenia una ventana, Frank puso a Sam en el suelo ya que no había cama ni ningún mueble, yo solo entre mas y me senté junto a Sam.

Fnk: Que tengas una buena noche – Dijo Frank con una risa descarada cerrando la puerta detrás de el _(Idiota)_.

Me quede sentado junto a Sam que parecía como si estuviera dormida en vez de inconsciente, la tome de la cabeza y la puse en mi regazo, supongo que si Dave no me mata lo hará ella al despertar, como sea, me pregunto si mi mama, Carly y Spencer ya se habrán dado cuenta que Sam y yo desaparecimos…

Después de unos segundos de estar pensando me quede dormido…

**POV Carly:**

Desperté, me estire un poco, después me pare y me arregle, luego de un rato baje a la sala y vi a Spencer jugando con la batería de Guitar Hero **(N/A: Ah! Me encanta ese juego xD!).**

C: Hey – Le salude a Spencer que acababa de romper un platillo.

Sp: Uh! Rockeo en exceso – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi, yo solo sonreí un poco a su comentario.

MB: Freddieeee! – Entro gritando la Sra. Benson de repente, Spencer y yo solo dimos un salto hacia atrás del susto de su grito.

Sp: ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Spencer.

MB: Mi Fredibear no esta en casa! – Dijo alterada mientras volteaba de un lado a otro como buscando a Freddie.

C: Calma Sra. Benson, estoy segura de que…

MB: ¿Calma? Comó quieres que me calme si no se donde esta mi Freddie! – _(Vaya! ¿Así me pongo yo cuando me altero?)_

C: Esta bien, esta bien! Llamare a Sam para ver si ella sabe algo de Freddie - Dije mientras tomaba mi celular y marcaba.

_P: ¿Bueno?_

_C: ¿Quién habla? – Pregunte, no era la voz de Sam._

_P: Soy Pam_

_C: Hola Pam, solo llamaba para hablar con Sam, quería saber si…_

_P: Espera, ¿Sam no esta contigo?_

_C: No, pensé que ella estaba allá._

_P: No, ella no ha llegado desde anoche, creí que se había quedado a dormir contigo._

_C: No esta aquí! – Dije ya un poco alterada._

_P: Voy para allá enseguida! – Dijo colgando el teléfono._

C: Sam tampoco esta en casa – Dije un poco preocupada, esto solo hizo que la Sra. Benson se pusiera a llorar en el pecho de Spencer que solo le acaricio la cabeza.

**POV Freddie:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me estire, entonces sentí un bulto a lado de mi y vi que era Sam, aun seguía dormida, me pare y me asome por la ventana, había una camioneta igual que la de Dave pero color azul marino, había un hombre con un traje blanco de unos 30 años mas o menos platicando con Dave, a lado de ellos estaba una muchacha parada como niña inocente de cabellos pelirrojos y lacios hasta los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco a tirantes pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, en mi opinión era muy sexy, pero en estos momentos no creo que sea "adecuado" pensar en eso **(N/A: La muchacha es como Ariana Grande).**

Comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación, vi que estaban unas cajas arrumbadas en un rincón de la habitación, me acerque a ver que era, abrí una de las cajas y vi que eran _(Agh! Que asco) _drogas, pero mientras cerraba de nuevo las cajas, sentí como un bulto detrás de una, quite la caja y vi que era una pistola.

F: Genial – Dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba el arma, pero espera…

_¿Qué pensaba hacer con el arma? Acaso __mataría a hombres, eso no estaba nada bien, quiero decir, matar a alguien no estaba, esta ni estará en mis planes de vida, pero… Agh! No debería de estar pensando en estas cosas, yo soy Freddie Benson, soy un niño bueno, aparte tengo que pensar en otras cosas, como qué pasara con iCarly si no salimos de esta, o peor, si mato a alguien, ¿acaso pensaran los papas de los jóvenes que nos ven que soy una mala influencia?, pero bueno, Sam ha estado en la correccional como cuatro veces… No! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Estoy seguro de que ella no ha matado a nadie! Aparte, ¿estaría dispuesto a matar a alguien?..._

S: Agh! – Escuche quejarse a Sam que estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente y se estiraba, guarde la pistola en mi pantalón y camine hacia Sam.

F: Sam, ya despertaste! – Le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

S: ¿Qué pasa Freddo, donde estamos? – Me pregunto mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

F: Bueno pues…

**POV Carly:**

El apartamento estaba lleno de policías, la Sra. Benson había llamado a casi medio FBI para investigar donde estaba Freddie y de paso a Sam, Pam estaba hablando con un policía al igual que la Sra. Benson.

(_Es bueno saber que las terapias le hacen efecto a Pam, en fin, quizá Sam y Freddie se enamoraron y no se, siempre creí que Sam y Freddie harían buena pareja, aparte hace unos días Sam me había dicho que estaba enamorada de Freddie, me costo un poco de trabajo procesar la información, pero me obligo a no decir nada)._

P1: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio? – Me pregunto una mujer policía joven de cabello castaño sacándome de mis pensamientos.

C: Ayer, terminamos de hacer el show, platicamos un rato y Freddie dijo que iba con Gibby para… - Entonces analice un poco lo que dije – Gibby! – Grite, quizá Gibby sabia donde estaba Freddie.

P1: ¿Quién es Gibby? – Me pregunto confundida por mi reacción.

C: Es un amigo nuestro, ayer Freddie nos dijo que iba a ir con él a revisar unos cables o no se que cosa!

P1: ¿Será posible que nos podamos comunicar con ese tal Gibby? – Me pregunto.

C: Por supuesto, llamare a Gibby para que venga – Le dije a la policía mientras sacaba mi celular y marcaba a Gibby.

_G: ¿Bueno?_

_C: Gibby! Soy Carly, ¿esta Freddie contigo? – Le pregunte esperanzada._

_G: No – En eso se me apago la sonrisa de mi rostro - ¿Por qué, pasa algo?- Me pregunto ya con un tono de preocupación._

_C: Si, Freddie y Sam están desaparecidos – Dije sin ninguna expresión._

_G: ¿Desaparecidos? Voy para allá en un instante! – Fue lo último que escuche que dijo antes de que colgara._

P1: ¿Y bien? – Me pregunto la policía curiosa.

C: No esta con Gibby – Solo dije, podía sentir que tenia la mirada en blanco, ¿Y si Sam y Freddie fueron… secuestrados?

**POV Freddie:**

S: ¿Qué a nosotros que? – Me pregunto alterada Sam mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, después escuchamos que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado, estaba bien bloqueada! Dx**

**Anyway! Nos vemos ;)!**

**Nota: Graham :B! Review! :D! Yo se que tu quieres! xD!**


	4. La Cosa Nostra

**Hola! Bueno antes que nada, solo quiero decir que casi no ****recibí reviews del capitulo anterior, así que espero que para este tenga mas, si no tendré que hacer como hacen otros autores, no subir capítulos hasta recibir reviews, en fin acá les dejo el capitulo ;)!**

**S: Sam F: Freddie D: Dave (Davenson) J: Joseph**** CH: Charles (Lucky) E: Emilia**

**iCarly sigue sin ser mío D:!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 4: La Cosa Nostra.**

**POV Freddie:**

Después de explicarle a Sam qué hacíamos aquí y por qué estábamos aquí se altero un poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchamos que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

J: Niños vamos a la sala – Nos dijo a Sam y a mi, su voz era muy grave y profunda.

Sam y yo solo asentimos, ese tipo daba miedo, Sam salio primero, pero antes de que yo pudiera salir Joseph me jalo de la camisa hacia atrás.

J: Dame el arma – Me dijo serio, yo solo saque el arma de mi bolsillo y se la entregue con la mano algo temblorosa – Ahora camina - dijo empujándome, después de unos cuantos escalones llegamos a la sala, estaban parados el hombre de traje blanco y la muchacha pelirroja, junto de ellos estaba Dave.

D: Es él – Dijo señalándome, después le dio una mirada a Joseph y nos amarro las manos a Sam y a mi.

F: Es de mala educación señalar, Dave – Dije como retándolo mientras que Joseph me terminaba de amarrar las manos.

CH: Veo que eres igual a Teddy – Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

S: ¿No nos van a presentar adecuadamente? – Pregunto Sam, al parecer estaba terminando el juego que había empezado hace un momento, a pesar de que estábamos secuestrados, y platicando con unos mafiosos, ella parecía tranquila.

D: Por supuesto – Dijo Dave riéndose un poco de nuestro comportamiento – El es Charles, mas bien conocido como "Lucky" – Vi que Sam abrió los ojos tanto como yo, Lucky era un mafioso muy conocido aqui en los Estados Unidos.

S: ¿Lu-lucky? - Pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa.

CH: El mismo – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, _(¿Cómo es que los mafiosos pueden ser tan amables pero ser unos malditos?)_

D: Y ella es su hija, Emilia – Dijo señalando a la pelirroja, ella solo nos dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

S: ¿Y que nos van a hacer o qué? – Pregunto, ahora se parecía más a Sam.

CH: Bueno "el perro" también me debe unas cuentas – Dijo Lucky mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

D: Y la dirección que nos dio George si sirvió de algo, así que mientras Charles y yo vamos a buscar a tu padre, me tengo que llevar a Joseph y a Frank, así que como no queremos que ocurra un "accidente" ustedes van a ir con nosotros – Dijo mientras que vi a Frank ponerse detrás de Sam.

CH: Vamos a recordarle a ese perro porque nunca se debe romper una regla de la Cosa Nostra – Dijo Lucky mientras salía seguido de Emilia.

Joseph y Frank nos empujaron con las pistolas en nuestras espaldas a Sam y a mi, salimos y nos subieron, mas bien nos lanzaron toscamente a la camioneta azul marino, Emilia se sentó junto a nosotros y Lucky y Dave en la parte delantera, Joseph y Frank se subieron a la camioneta de Dave, luego de unos segundos comenzamos a avanzar.

S: Agh! Quiero salir de aquí! – Grito Sam mientras trataba de desamarrarse las manos.

E: No creo que sea bueno que te quites la cuerda, si te descubren te podrían hacer daño – Dijo Emilia hablando por primera vez, tenia una voz dulce y suave.

S: Que lo intenten y ya lo verán! – Volvió a gritar Sam enojada, yo solo rodee los ojos, aun en esta situación Sam sigue siendo Sam.

F: ¿Qué es la Cosa Nostra? – Le pregunte a Emilia, no tenia ni idea de lo que era cuando lo menciono Lucky, Sam también se le quedo mirando a Emilia esperando la explicación, supongo que ella tampoco sabia.

E: "La Cosa Nostra" es como se le denomina a la organización de la mafia aquí en los Estados Unidos, en donde cada barrio, ciudad o hasta estado es dirigido por una "Familia" en la cual se subdividen rangos de un simple torpedo o soldado pasando por capos y consiglieri hasta llegar al más alto rango de una familia, que tiene que ser ratificado por la comisión de La Cosa Nostra – Nos dijo Emilia, parecía que se lo sabia de memoria.

S: ¿Y esa organización tiene reglas? – Pregunto Sam curiosa.

E: Si, si las hay, a esas normas se les conocen como "Los 10 mandamientos de la Cosa Nostra o del perfecto mafioso", el primer mandamiento **prohíbe prestar dinero directamente a un amigo** y aconseja, si es necesario, hacerlo a través de una tercera persona, el segundo coincide con los mandamientos para los católicos, **"no se miran a las mujeres de nuestros amigos****"**, o la traducción de Cosa Nostra del "no desearás a la mujer del prójimo", el tercer mandamiento **prohíbe cualquier tipo de relación con la Policía** y, además, el verdadero "hombre de honor" tampoco se deja ver por tabernas y círculos sociales, como explica el cuarto, si el deber le llama, tiene que estar disponible en cualquier momento, incluso, cita el quinto mandamiento, "si su mujer está a punto de parir", el documento, entre decálogo mafioso y manual de buenas maneras, **exige a los hombres de la Cosa Nostra puntualidad** y el respeto de manera categórica de todas las citas, en el séptimo, después de que se prohibía desear a la mujer del prójimo, se exige el **respeto a la esposa****, **el octavo obliga a **"decir la verdad"** a cualquier pregunta y en cualquier situación, mientras, el noveno hace referencia a una de las reglas de la "dignidad" mafiosa, **se puede matar, extorsionar, traficar****,** pero nunca robar el dinero de otras personas, osea de otros clanes mafiosos, el decálogo se completa con un mandamiento más complejo, en el que se dan indicaciones precisas sobre quién puede formar parte de la Cosa Nostra o, más bien, quién no podrá jamás entrar en la "familia", la Cosa Nostra **no permite la entrada**de quien tiene un familiar en las fuerzas del orden, quien **ha traicionado sentimentalmente a la mujer**, y a quien tiene un mal comportamiento o no demuestra valores morales – Lo dijo todo exactamente de memoria y sin errores, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo en esto con su padre.

S: ¿Y tu por qué estas con todo esto? – Pregunto Sam, ahora parecía un poco confundida.

E: Bueno – Comenzó Emilia, aunque parece que le duele solo de pensarlo – Hace 10 años una de estas "familias" mato a mi madre debido a que un tío había traicionado a la Cosa Nostra, mi padre y yo nos pudimos salvar, pero mi padre unos meses después de la muerte de mi madre se involucro con estas familias debido a que nos faltaba dinero, desde entonces yo me he acostumbrado a ver la muerte de una manera común y corriente – Dijo poniendo los hombros.

F: Vaya, lamento mucho lo de tu madre – Dije sabiendo que a pesar de que no lo demostraba, le dolía la muerte de su madre.

E: Gracias – Dijo sonriéndome.

S: ¿Y sabes exactamente que harán con nosotros? – Dijo Sam rompiendo el el silencio que estaba a punto de comenzar.

E: No estoy muy segura, pero lo que si se es que tu padre – Al escuchar "tu padre" hice una mueca, al parecer Emilia la noto y enseguida se corrigió – Bueno, Teddy rompió una regla que a pesar de que no esta bien mencionada en los "10 mandamientos" no se debe de romper.

F: ¿Y cual es?

E: El traiciono a nuestra familia – Dijo Emilia, al escuchar esto, me dieron escalofríos, solo de escucharlo de la manera en que la dijo Emilia me pude imaginar todo lo que le podían hacer a Teddy, aunque después de todo creo que se lo merece.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado (:! Y si, la mayoría lo saque de Internet xD!**

**NOTA!: GRACIAS POR ENTENDER LA FORMA EN QUE YO HAGO QUE SE COMPORTEN LOS MAFIOSOS, ES QUE ENSERIO NECESITO QUE SEAN DE UNA MANERA "AMABLE" PARA QUE FLUYA LA HISTORIA!**

**Dejen Reviews ;D!**


	5. Los rangos y Salvatore Lo Piccolo

**Hello everyone! Hehe mi ingles mejora xD! En fin, dejaron tantos Reviews que decidí actualizar rápido, gracias por todos ellos, y tampoco quería que pensaran que si no dejaban Reviews dejaría de escribir la historia, solo lo decía porque sus Reviews son los que me inspiran :D! Como sea, disfruten la lectura!**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie CH: Charles (Lucky) D: Dave (Davenson) E: Emilia SN: Sandro LP: Lo Piccolo (Barón) ****MB: Sra. Benson G: Gibby Sp: Spencer LE: Lewbert**

**iCarly no es mío :/!**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 5: Los rangos y Salvatore Lo Piccolo**

**POV Freddie:**

E: El traiciono a nuestra familia – Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

F: Bueno, creo que el castigo que Lucky y Dave decidan darle se lo gano por si solo – Dije poniendo los hombros, Sam se me quedo mirando algo sorprendida - ¿Qué? – Solo pregunte, no se por qué ponía esa cara.

S: Es solo que no sabia que tuvieras el corazón tan frío – Me dijo con esa mirada aun.

F: Tú y Carly siempre me conocieron por el "Tonto nerd técnico de iCarly", nunca se preocuparon por preguntar qué era de mi pa… Teddy – Me corregí.

S: Si, pero aunque en este momento piense que no eres tan tonto, aun creo que eres un Feduccini – Me dijo entre divertida y triste por lo que le dije, yo solo solté una pequeña risa al igual que Emilia.

F: ¿Y como se clasifican los "hombres de honor" en este "trabajo"? – Pregunte poniendo bien en claro las comillas con la voz.

E: Bueno, la Cosa Nostra se va clasificando por rangos, el _Giovane d' honore_ también conocido como asociado, no forma parte de la mafia, pero si tiene una relación con ella, es lo mas que pueden alcanzar los no-italianos.

F: ¿Ósea que todos los mafiosos son italianos?

S: ¡Claro que si zope! Ahora deja continuar a Emilia que es lo único en que he puesto atención en toda mi vida – Dijo, yo solo rodee los ojos y después Emilia continúo.

E: Después esta el _Soldato_ o Soldado son los que se encargan de combatir a los policías, es el rango mas bajo que existe en la mafia, luego esta el _Caporegime _o mas conocido por el Capo, es un rango importante en la mafia que puede llevar a un grupo de máximo 10 soldados y solo en casos especiales el Don lo envía a matar a alguien, de ahí esta el _Consigliere _que es el asesor de la familia y usualmente siempre acompaña al Don y aporta ideas en reuniones o incluso al Don, el _Sottocapo _es el jefe menor, usualmente suele ser el hijo del Don u otro familiar, luego esta el _Don _que en este caso son Dave y mi padre, es el jefe de una familia y es el que tiene mas poder en la misma, y por ultimo esta el _Capo Di Tutti Capi _o también conocido como el Jefe de todos los jefes, es el miembro mas poderoso de la familia – Dijo todo como lo había hecho con los 10 mandamientos, Sam y yo solo la miramos sorprendidos.

F: Pero, si Lucky y Dave son unos de los más poderosos de la familia, por qué ellos vienen a matar a Teddy y no mandan a unos de sus encargados o algo así - Pregunte curioso.

E: Bueno, yo nunca dije que Lucky y Dave van a matar a Teddy – Dijo alzando las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, la camioneta se detuvo.

Luego abrieron la puerta del lado donde estaba Sam, eran Joseph y Frank, primero ayudaron a bajar a Emilia, después digamos que también nos ayudaron a bajar a Sam y a mí,

S: Woha! – Solo expreso al ver la enorme casa enfrente de nosotros, más bien mansión, caminamos por un pequeño camino** (N/A: Muy complicado xD)** que dirigía a la entrada de la casa, al llegar a la puerta, la abrió un muchacho de cabello castaño joven, con traje y de rasgos mas o menos mexicanos.

SN: Lucky! Pero que gusto verte! – Saludo abrazándolo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – Y como olvidarse de ti Dave – Dijo haciendo con Dave lo mismo que había hecho con Lucky.

CH: Sandro pero si no has cambiado nada! – Dijo riéndose - ¿Nos invitarías a pasar? – Pregunto después.

SN: Por supuesto, pasen que mi padre los ha estado esperando – Dijo mientras caminaba dentro de la casa de nuevo, Lucky y Dave entraron primero, después Emilia seguida por nosotros y detrás nos empujaban Joseph y Frank.

La mansión era enorme y elegante como por fuero que como por dentro, entramos a una habitación sin puertas, las paredes y el piso eran blancos, había cuadros colgados en la pared, una mesa de mármol gigante en medio de la habitación con tres muebles blancos alrededor de ella, en uno de ellos estaba sentado un señor de unos 60 y tantos años con un elegante traje blanco como el de Lucky, sombrero de panamá y fumaba un puro.

SN: Padre, aquí están Lucky y Dave – Dijo mientras Lucky y Dave se ponían frente a él y se quitaban los sombreros como en forma de respeto, Sandro solo se acomodo detrás del sillón en donde estaba el señor.

D&CH: Buenas tardes Sr. Lo Piccolo – Dijeron al unísono, Sam y yo nos miramos y abrimos los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

_(WOHA! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo Lo Piccolo?)_

LP: Ya les dije que no me digan así, díganme Barón por favor – Dijo mientras invitaba a sentarse a Lucky y a Dave, y Emilia que estaba junto a ellos se quedo parada como lo estaba la primera vez que la vi - ¿Y sus amigos, no los invitaran a pasar? – Dijo mientras nos miraba a Sam y a mí, nosotros solo teníamos cara de sorpresa.

D: Si, lamento mi mala educación, Joseph, Frank – Dijo volteando a verlos, Joseph y Frank solo nos hicieron avanzar y nos sentaron en el sillón que estaba en medio de ellos, Frank y Joseph se quedaron parados detrás de nosotros.

LP: Y… - Comenzó Lo Piccolo como esperando algo.

D: Oh si! Lo siento, él es Freddie, el hijo de Teddy – Dijo señalándome – Y ella es su amiga… – Lo pensó por un momento pero después lo recordó – Sam.

LP: Gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Salvatore Lo Piccolo, pero preferiría que me llamaran Barón – Dijo con una sonrisa.

S: ¿Lo-Lo Piccolo? – Volvió a preguntar como lo había hecho con Lucky, yo solo estaba en shock.

LP: El mismo, pero prefiero que me llamen Barón- Volvió a repetir.

**POV Carly:**

**(Esto esta ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que cuando Sam, Freddie y Emilia están platicando en la camioneta)**

Los policías aun seguían en todo el apartamento y en el de la Sra. Benson.

_(Aun no puedo creer que __Sam y Freddie fueran secuestrados, esto era imposible)_

En eso vi que entro Gibby **(N/A: Gibby estaba vestido como en iHire an idiot).**

C: Gibby! – Grite mientras corría a abrazarlo, en cuanto lo abrase deje correr las lágrimas que tenía guardadas.

G: Tranquila Carly, estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Sam y a Freddie sanos y salvos, son ellos, estoy seguro de que no les pasara nada – Trato de consolarme mientras que las lagrimas que hace unos segundos deje escapar se convirtieron en sollozos.

C: Eso espero – Dije entre lagrimas mientras me separaba un poco de Gibby, el solo me agarro la mejilla y me la acaricio, se sentía tan calida su mano sobre mi piel, yo solo le sonreí un poco y el también lo hizo.

Sp: ¡Chicos y Policías! – Entro gritando con Lewbert detrás de él.

C: ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte secándome las lágrimas.

P1: Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la policía castaña.

Sp: Lewbert habla y diles lo que viste – Le dijo mirándolo.

LE: Bueno, creo que se mas o menos quien se llevo a Sam y Freddie – Dijo mirándonos como molesto, en eso la Sra. Benson y Pam se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros.

MB: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto mirando a Lewbert con disgusto y después volteando a ver a la Policía.

P1: Pues aquí el Señor dice saber quien se llevo a Sam y Freddie

MB: ¿Qué? ¿Sabes donde esta mi Freddibear? – Grito abalanzándose a Lewbert y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

LE: Ahh! Déjame Marissa! – Le grito mientras que la Sra. Benson lo soltaba - Yo solo vine a decir lo que vi – Dijo ya mas calmado.

P1: Bueno, pues que estamos esperando, tomaremos lo que nos diga para encontrar a los secuestradores, vengan con nosotros – Dijo empujando a Lewbert por la espalda y dirigiéndolo a la mesa de la computadora, la Sra. Benson, Pam y Spencer los siguieron, yo me quede con Gibby.

G: Bueno, espero que lo que Lewbert les diga sea necesario para encontrar a Sam y Freddie, o por lo menos ayude de algo – Dijo sonriéndome, yo estaba muy feliz y solo lo abrase.

C: Por lo menos tenemos la esperanza de encontrarlos – Dije mientras aun lo abrazaba, no se porque, pero me sentía bien en sus brazos.

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo! Espero les haya gustado ;)!**

**A-D-I-O-S! **

**Nota: Recuerden que por cada Review hay un caramelo con mas azúcar :D! **


	6. Enamorada del ñoño

**DUDES! Aquí de nuevo otro capitulo! :D! ****Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que estoy en semana de exámenes y tuve que estudiar… Ah, ¿se la creyeron?, si es semana de exámenes pero no estudio, que flojera xD! En fin, el siguiente capitulo tardare un poco en subirlo porque tengo que entregar las cosas de la escuela y blah, blah, blah…**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie D: Dave LP: Lo Piccolo E: Emilia CH: Lucky LE: Lewbert MB: Sra. Benson P: Pam Sp: Spencer G: Gibby **

**¿Qué? Claro que no! Es de Dan! Osea Tsss…**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 6: Enamorada del ñoño**

**POV Freddie****:**

LP: Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes mis queridos Lucky y Dave – Dijo mientras que se levantaba del sillón al igual que ellos.

D: Nada como hacer negocios con usted… Barón – Dijo estrechándole la mano, luego hizo lo mismo Lucky.

CH: Ahora nos pasamos a retirar, nos volvemos a ver mañana – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

D: Joseph, Frank – Dijo volteando a verlos, ellos solo nos levantaron y nos hicieron caminar, salimos de la gran mansión, y nos subimos a la camioneta de negra.

E: Nos vemos chicos – Dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta de su padre y se iban.

S: Esa chica esta loca.

F: ¿Por qué?

S: Porque se despide de nosotros como si fuéramos sus amigos – Dijo con cara de molestia.

En eso sentí que la camioneta comenzó a avanzar, voltee y vi a Dave en el asiento de pasajero de adelante y a Frank manejando, no había señales de Joseph, quizá se había ido con Lucky. Después de un rato se silencio incomodo, llegamos a la casa de Dave, nos bajamos como siempre, _(a la fuerza), _nos desamarraron las manosy subimos a la habitación en la que estábamos antes.

F: Nos veremos – Dijo con una sonrisa descarada _(AGH! Como la odio!)_

S: Espera y que hay de la comi…. – Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Frank ya había cerrado la puerta – Idiota – Murmuro mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por la pared y se sentaba en el suelo, yo camine a donde estaba ella e hice lo mismo.

F: Sam, yo tengo una barrita – Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo, la había guardado cuando aun estaba en casa para comerla después, pero creo que en este momento ella la necesitaba mas.

S: Si! Comida! - Dijo quitándomela de las manos, solo solté una pequeña risita al verla comérsela tan desesperadamente "mmmm" solo dijo chapándose los dedos – Y, ¿Crees que podamos salir de esta? – Dijo tan repentinamente que yo solo solté un "eh?" – Que si crees que podamos salir de esta nub! - Volvió a repetir pero mas exagerado.

F: Pues, no lo se, hay que esperar y ver que pasa.

S: ¿Tienes otra barrita? – Pregunto esperanzada, yo solo volví a soltar una risita, Sam nunca cambiara.

**POV Carly:**

_(Bueno, necesito analizar la situación, Sam y Freddie fueron secuestrados, me estoy enamorando de Gibby y el tiene novia… Tasha! __Agh! Por qué la vida es tan mala!)_

P1: ¿Esta seguro que así eran? – Escuche que le pregunto a Lewbert.

LE: Que si! – Dijo molesto, entonces Gibby y yo nos cercamos.

C: ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte curiosa.

P1: El Sr. Lewbert dijo que vio quienes eran los secuestradores – Dijo apuntando con el lápiz a Lewbert.

LE: No me apunte! Y si, ya dije, estaba tranquilo sentado cuidando la recepción y cortando los vellos de mi verruga…

P: Omita sus cosas asquerosas! – Definitivamente no había duda que era la mama de Sam.

LE: Bueno como sea, entonces vi que un hombre mas o menos anciano, bajo por el ascensor seguido por dos hombres, uno era grande, gordo y negro y él otro estatura media y caucásico…

P: ¿Caucásico? – Pregunto confundida.

MB: Si, blanco – Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

LE: ¿Me dejan continuar? – Pregunto molesto, entonces todos asentimos y continuo – El negro llevaba a Freddie en los brazos, parecía dormido – Dijo poniendo los hombros.

P1: Ósea que vio que unos hombres extraños llevarse a Freddie… ¿y no dijo nada? – Pregunto alzando una ceja.

LE: Dije que parecía dormido! – Repuso cruzando los brazos.

P1: Bueno, ¿Y de casualidad el hombre anciano fumaba un puro?

LE: Si, ¿cómo lo supo? – Pregunto sorprendido, nosotros también la observamos de la misma manera, entonces la policía dio un suspiro.

P1: Creo saber quien se llevo a Sam y a Freddie – Dijo abriendo la Lap Top que se encontraba en la mesa, dio unos teclazos a la computadora y entonces apareció una fotografía.

P: ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunto señalando a la pantalla.

P1: Él es Franco Abale, se hace llamar Davenson, es un mafioso conocido mas por el comercio de drogas, una vez fue detenido, pero debido al poder e influencias que tenia, logro escapar de prisión.

MB: ¿Y usted cree que el se pudo llevar a mi Freddie?

P1: Es algo probable.

MB: Ay por dios – Dijo, después se puso a llorar en el hombro de Pam, a mi también se me estaban apunto de escapar unas lagrimas.

G: Carly yo…

C: No, esta bien, estoy segura que los encontraremos – Dije mientras sentí correr una lagrima por mi mejilla.

P1: Vamos a investigar mas y quizá mañana vengamos para informarles si encontramos algo – Dijo cerrando su Lap Top.

Sp: Si, muchas gracias por su ayuda – Dijo estrechándole la mano, me sorprende que no este tratando de coquetear con ella, es bueno que estos casos se comporte como un adulto.

**POV Sam:**

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Freddie no había dicho ni una palabra desde que me comi la barrita.

S: Oye Freidora – Trate de iniciar una conversación, pero cuando voltee vi que se había quedado dormido.

_(Se veía tan lindo… quiero decir… AGH! Desde que me di cuenta de que me gusta el ñoño me he vuelto más cursi, odio ser así!... ¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo me enamore de Freduccini? Pues ni yo misma lo se, desde que nos dimos ese estupido primer beso no he dejado de pensar en él, al principio pensé que solo era algo pasajero, pero después de dos años de sentir cosas, aunque me costo admitirlo, me di cuenta que estaba enomarada de Freddie, el tonto nerd al que siempre he causado dolor físico y psicológico había hecho de una manera inconsciente que me enamorara de el, estupido Freddie...) _

Después de un rato de pensar, me comenzó a dar sueño y me recargue sobre algo que parecía estar cómodo, como ya había cerrado los ojos y tenia flojera de abrirlos, solo me acosté y me acomode, en unos segundos me quede dormida.

**Bueno, acá termina el capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado =3! Lo escribi rapido porque tengo que hacer tarea! (solo digo U.U)**

**Como sea, nos leemos ;)!**

**Nota: El final de TERESA estuvo de la chingada, lo siento, tenía que decirlo o explotaría xD! Dejen REVIEWS! =D!**


	7. Teddy, que te diviertas en el infierno

**Bien, despues de mil años aquí les dejo el capitulo... Veran es que hubo carnaval, tarea, carnaval y estuve bien ocupada haha, aparte me quitaron la Lap Top y un monton de cosas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca… ¿no?**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie Fnk: Frank G: Gibby T: Teddy D: Dave Sp: Spencer P1: Policia **

**iCarly no es mio etcetera… Osea, les gusta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad?**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Capitulo 7: Teddy, que te diviertas en el infierno.**

**

* * *

**

**POV Freddie:**

Desperte y senti algo recargado en mi hombro, era Sam, la deje en el suelo y me pare a buscar algo que nos ayudara a salir de aquí, _(suerte y encontraba otra pistola, despues de reflexionarlo un poco, si estaria dispuesto a matar, quiero decir, todo sea por sobrevivir… ¿cierto?) _En fin, comence a caminar alrededor de la habitacion y volvi a revisar donde estaban las cajas con drogas, al sacar una me di cuenta de que habia un ladrillo suelto, lo saque y meti la mano **(N/A: No sean mal pensados con la siguiente parte xD)**, toque algo duro y lo saque, era un arma, la guarde en mi bolsillo pero escuche que alguien se quejo.

S: Freddo, ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto levantandose y tallandose los ojos.

F: Buscaba algo que nos ayudara a salir de aquí, tenemos que hacer algo o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos maten.

S: ¿Y que piensas hacer? – Me pregunto rara al ver el arma en mi bolsillo.

F: Bueno…

Despues de 5 minutos…

S: Bien, ¿recuerdas el plan?

F: Si, pero qué hago si… - Entonces escuchamos que subia alguien.

S: Callate y escondete! – Me susurro y me empujo detrás de la puerta, yo solo pegue la espalda a la pared y saque el arma de mi bolsillo, entonces se abrio la puerta.

Fnk: Bien basuras, Dave quiere que bajen para… - Se detuvo un momento y vio que solo estaba Sam en medio de la habitacion - ¿Y el castaño donde…? – Pero no pudo terminar porque sali de detrás de la puerta, le pegue en la cabeza con el arma y cayo al suelo.

S: UY! Eso debio haber dolido – Dijo mirandolo en el suelo y pateandolo ligeramente con la punta del pie.

F: Ni que lo digas…

S: Bien, salgamos de aquí!

Salimos de la habitacion y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, pero antes de bajar completamente escuchamos que Dave hablaba con alguien.

S: Espera, hay que escuchar qué pasa – Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho para que no avanzara mas.

F: Bien – Entonces pusimos mas atencion a la conversacion.

D: Pero no he visto ningun avance de tu parte.

T: Si, pero porfavor dame unos dias mas y te juro que te pagare todo el dinero que te debo, a ti y a Lucky – Le rogo, pero esperen un momento, si él es el que le debe dinero a Dave y a Lucky entonces él es…

D: Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? – Le dijo con desaprobacion.

F: ¿Teddy? – Pregunte bajando las escaleras lentamente.

S: No! Freddie ¿Qué rayos haces? – Me susurro Sam haciendome una señal para que volviera, pero la ignore y segui caminando hacia ellos.

**POV Carly:**

Estaba cocinando algo para desayunar y de repente escuche que tocaron la puerta.

C: Ya voy! – Dije secandome las manos con un trapo, sali corriendo hacia la puerta y la abri.

G: Hola – Dijo mientras entraba

C: Hola, ¿Qué haces por aca tan temprano? – Le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigia a la cocina, el solo me siguio.

G: Nada, es solo que termine con Tasha y decidi…

C: Espera, ¿terminaste con Tasha? – Le pregunte sorprendida.

G: Si, descubri que me engañaba con alguien mas – Dijo encogiendose de hombros.

C: Bueno, lo siento mucho – Pero aun tenia algo de sorpresa, parecia no importarle mucho por la forma en que lo decia - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte por su actitud.

G: Claro, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién querria salir con alguien como yo? – (_Oh, ya entendi!)_

C: Ay Gibby… No tienes por qué pensar eso, apuesto a que miles de chicas querrian salir con tigo – Dije acercandome.

G: ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo quién?

C: Si, por ejemplo… yo – (_Dios ¿qué estoy haciendo?)_

G: ¿Tú? –Pregunto confundido.

C: Si, yo – (_Bien, si lo voy a hacer, lo hare bien)_, puse mi mano en su hombro y me acerque hasta que mis laios tocaron los suyos, pero de repente escuche que tocaban la puerta **(N/A: Que forma de matar el momento ¿no lo creen? xD!) **me separe de Gibby y el tenia una cara de sorpresa, entonces escuche que volvieron a tocar.

G: Creo que estan tocando la puerta, deberias ir.

C: AHG Si ya se! – Dije enojada, camine hacia la puerta - ¿Qué quiere? – Grite enojada.

P1: Oh, lo siento, ¿es un mal momento? – Dijo algo asustada.

C: No, lo siento, es solo que… olvidelo, pase – Entro, camino hacia la mesa de la computadora y puso su Lap Top encima de ella - ¿Qué pasa, encontraron algo? – Pregunte curiosa.

P1: Si, pero necesito que haya un adulto, ¿hay algun adulto aquí?, es que fui al departamento de la Sra. Benson pero no la encontre.

C: Oh, de seguro esta en el trabajo, y si, se encuentra Spencer, deje le llamo – Sali corriendo hacia la habitacion de Spencer y vi que aun seguia durmiendo – SPENCER! – Grite para que despertara, entonces se cayó de la cama "¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Puercos?" grito alterado, yo solo rodee los ojos – Esta aquí la policia – Se levanto y los dos corrimos hacia donde estaba la policia.

Sp: ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto mientras nos acercabamos.

P1: Pudimos ubicar donde se encuentra Freddie.

C: ¿Enserio? – Dije con una gran sonrisa.

G: Super!

Sp: Que bien! ¿Y como lo hicieron? – Pregunto igual de feiz que yo.

P1: Ubicamos donde se encontraba el venezolano que le puso el chip en la cabeza a Freddie e hicimos que lo activara de nuevo.

Sp: Pero pense que Freddie habia hecho que su madre se lo quitara – Dijo confundido.

C: Esperen… ¿Freddie tenia un chip en la cabeza? ¿Pero que rayos…?

P1: Tiene, y no, al parecer solo lo habian desactivado, por suerte para nosotros lo pudimos saber su ubicacion en cuanto activamos el chip – Dijo con una sonrisa.

G: ¿Y donde se encuentra? – Pregunto, vaya me habia olvidado de Gibby hace unos segundos por la emocion.

P1: Solo miren – Dijo señalando con el dedo la pantalla de la computadora.

C: ¿Tacoma?

P1: Exacto.

Sp: No esta lejos de aquí, llamere a la Sra. Benson y a Pam para avisarles que los encontraron – Dijo dirigiendose al telefono.

C: Por fin! – Grite feliz y corri a abrazar a Gibby que solo me correspondio.

**POV Freddie: **

F: ¿Teddy? – Volvi a preguntar, él solo se levanto sorprendido.

T: ¿Freddie?

D: ¿Y Frank? – Pregunto mirando a todas partes.

T: ¿Frank? – Pregunto encarnando una ceja.

F: ¿Dave?

S: Sam! – Salio gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

D: ¿Sam?

T: ¿Dave? – Pregunto mirandome – Digo… ¿Freddie?

F: ¿Sam?... Digo… ¿Teddy?

S: ¿Sam de nuevo?

F: Ya esperen, dejemos de decir nombres, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte sacudiendo la cabeza.

T: Freddie! Pero que gusto verte! – _(Pero que IMBECIL!)_

F: Idiota!

T: Wow! Ese lenguaje Freddie.

F: ¿Qué?... ¿Ese lenguaje Freddie? ¿Es lo unico que puedes decir despues de abandonarnos a mi y a mi madre?

T: Escucha Freddie…

F: NO! Tu escuchame a mi! – Grite enojado sacando la pistola de mi bolsillo.

D: Wow! No es necesario que usemos la violencia…

F: Tu callate! – Le grite, el solo puso las manos en el aire y dijo "esta bien, no me metere"

S: Freddie, no vayas a hacer una locura – Me susurro Sam algo asustada, pero la ignore de nuevo.

T: Ven Freddie, vamos a hablar…

F: No, yo hablare y tu me escucharas! Nos abandonaste a mi y a mi madre y después por sino fuera poco por tu culpa nos secuestran!

T: Bien, lo siento ¿Y cómo se encuentra Marissa? – Dijo con una sonrisa hipocrita.

F: Bien, pero no gracias a ti! Cómo te atreves a hablar asi despues de todos estos años! Eres un hijo de…!

T: Hey! Cuida tus palabritas!

F: No, no tienes derecho a nada! – Entonces le pegue en la mejilla con la pistola y cayo al suelo agarrandose la boca ya que tenia sangre.

D: Esto es suficiente, Freddie calmate! – Dijo acercandose a mi.

F: Tu solo eres una basura – Le dije apuntandolo con la pistola.

D: No matarias a un anciano como yo – Dijo mientras metia la mano en su pantalon, entonces le apunte mas cerca y le dije "¿enserio?" con un tono de superioridad, en este momento sentia que me hervia la sangre, entonces antes de que sacara la pistola le dispare en el pecho.

S: Freddie no! – Escuche gritar a Sam que corrio hacia mi y me agarro del brazo, Dave solo cayo al suelo agarrandose el hombro mientras se retorcia del dolor.

F: Sam, quitale la pistola – Sam solo se acerco y se la arrebato un poco en shock – Tu – Dije mirando a Teddy.

T: Vamos Freddie, no le harias daño a tu padre – Dijo levantandose y hablandome como si fuera su amigo.

F: ¿Enserio? – Entonces le apunte directamente a la cabeza – Que te diviertas en el infierno.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ¿le disparara o no le disparara? Chan.. chan.. chan! Haha xD! Bueno, lo averiguaran en el proximos capitulo.**

**Nos leemos lectores :D!**

**NOTA: Deja un REVIEW! Me gustaria saber que opinas ;)**


	8. El que rie de ultimo, rie mejor

**Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, es el mas largo que he escrito ._.! En fin, disfruten :D!**

**C: Carly S: Sam F: Freddie G: Gibby T: Teddy P1: Policia (Katy) MB: Sra. Benson Sp: Spencer**

**iCarly no es mio :'D**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

_Cursiva y Subrayado: Recuerdos._

**Capitulo 8: El que rie de ultimo, rie mejor.**

**POV Carly:**

Despues de que Spencer llamara a la Sra. Benson y a Pam, las dos llegaron enseguida, ahora junto con la policia estamos dirigiendonos hacia donde se encuentran Freddie y Sam, solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

G: ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto.

C: Si, es solo que estoy algo ansiosa.

G: Bien, solo hay que cruzar los dedos y todo lo que podamos si es necesario para no llegar tarde – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

C: Yo tambien pienso lo mismo – Dije mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos.

**POV Freddie:**

F: ¿Enserio? – Entonces le apunte directamente a la cabeza – Que te diviertas en el infierno – Le dije, pero mientras estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo, el cerro los ojos con fuerza y se hinco, de repente una ola de recuerdos me lleno la cabeza.

_Hace 12 años…_

_F: Mami, ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar donde todas las personas se visten de negro? Es aburrido! – Le dije inocentemente._

_MB: Mira cariño, alguien mato al esposo de Andrea, pero te puedo asegurar que él está en un mejor lugar – Me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_F: Ah!...¿El señor se fue como lo hizo mi papa? – Pregunte mientras miraba la caja donde estaba el esposo de Andrea._

_MB: Si cariño, el señor se fue como lo hizo tu papa._

_F: Ah bueno! Entiendo eso, pero lo que aun no entiendo es por qué todos vestimos de negro – Mi mama solo rodo un poco los ojos y soltó una risita a mi comentario._

_8 años después…_

_F: Mama! Me tengo que ir a la escuela, se me hace tarde para pasar por Carly! – Grite pero nadie contesto - ¿Mama? – Insistí, como no la escuche corri a su habitación y la encontré llorando - ¿Mama te encuentras bien? – Le pregunte al ver sus ojos rojizos claramente de que estaba llorando._

_MB: Si cariño, es solo que…_

_F: ¿De nuevo recordaste a papa? – Le dije con algo de tristeza._

_MB: No es solo eso, te tengo que decir algo Freddiebear – Me dijo bajando la mirada._

_F: ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte curioso._

_MB: Tu padre no murió…_

_F: ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunte confundido, esto ya me estaba preocupando._

_MB: Tu padre me abandono en cuanto se entero que estaba embarazada de ti – Me dijo débilmente mirándome a los ojos._

_F: ¿Qué? – Pregunte incrédulo._

_MB: Freddie él…_

_F: NO! Si entendí lo que dijiste! Todo este tiempo pensando que se había muerto pero NO! Nos abandono! Ese maldito de Teddy! Lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio! – Grite enojado mientras me brotaban unas lagrimas, sali corriendo fuera del apartamento y pensé un poco, (esta bien, esto no me tiene que afectar, si el fue un idiota, que haga lo que quiera con su estúpida vida, no se merece mis lagrimas ni las de mi mama)._

Me quede mirandolo, el no se merecia nada de mi parte.

F: Sabes qué, no te mereces ni la muerte – Escupi fríamente quitando el arma de su frente – Pero… - Solté una risita - ¿Sabes otra cosa?, estuvimos siempre mejor sin ti – Dije con una sonrisa amarga.

S: Freddie! Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Me grito Sam mientras me jalaba del brazo.

F: Adios PA-PA - Le dije, Sam me jalo del brazo nuevamente y nos dirigímos hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir escuche un disparo - SAM! – Grite miras la veía caer al suelo, gire la cabeza y vi a Teddy con un arma.

T: No tienen por qué irse, la fiesta apenas esta comenzando HI-JO – Me dijo con una sonrisa descarada, yo solo me agache junto a Sam y la acomode en una de las escaleras.

F: Bien, ¿quieres jugar?... Pues juguemos – Dije con una sonrisa, _(el que ríe a lo último, ríe mejor)_

T: Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo mi querido Freddie? – Me dijo agitando el arma.

F: Mejor que tu al parecer, ¿no lo crees perro? – Dije sonriendo fingidamente, tenia ganas de golpearlo.

T: Vaya Freddie, pensé que Marissa te había criado de una mejor manera, pero al parecer creo que me equi…

F: No, no te equivocas, ella me crio muy bien, fue padre y madre para mi, lo que tu no pudiste ser – Esto era una guerra.

T: Bueno, ¿y que hay de esa Sam, te gusta? – Me pregunto señalando a Sam con la pistola.

F: No tengo por qué contestarte esa pregunta – Dije algo enojado, pero en realidad yo no tenia esa respuesta.

T: ¿Por qué no?, solo quiero platicar contigo para conocerte mejor, ¿acaso es eso un pecado? – Pregunto haciendose el ofendido, _(maldito desgraciado)._

**POV Carly:**

P1: Bien, llegamos – Entonces vi sorprendida la casa, era enorme, la Sra. Benson intento salir pero la policía la detuvo – Espere, saldremos nosotros, ustedes quédense aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo les ocurra – Dijo mientras bajaba de la camioneta, la Sra. Benson alego un rato pero a lo ultimo se resigno – Bien, hagamoslo – Le dijo a sus compañeros.

Entonces un monton de agentes comenzaron a rodear la casa, todos armados y con chalecos antibalas, nosotros solo nos quedamos mirando.

C: Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Me susurre para mi misma antes de ponerme a rezar.

**POV Freddie:**

**(Esto esta ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que los policías apenas están llegando a la casa)**

F: Esta bien, ahora que te platique de mi, por qué no me platicas de ti, ah! Espera, yo se lo que te sucedió, dejaste a mi mama como el cobarde que eres porque no podias mantener a un hijo en esos momentos, después te metiste en este mundo de mierda por tu adiccion a las drogas, luego quedaste lleno de deudas y escapaste porque no las podias pagar tampoco, y hete aquí, una basura en este planeta – Dije fríamente.

T: Si, pero tu no te quedas atrás – _(Espera, ¿de qué habla?) – _Tu eres un nerd, que nadie quiere, y ella – Dijo señalando a Sam – Te apuesto a qué solo quiere usarte para pasar un examen de Matemáticas.

F: Cállate! – Dije irritado.

T: Oh! Pero espera! Aun no termino, aparte de tu amiga castaña que por cierto se volvió tu novia solo porque le salvaste la vida, porque es la única manera en la que le puedes gustar a una chica, y qué te puedo decir de Marissa, ella era un completa zorra, que solo se acosto conmigo por di-ne-ro.

F: Dije que te calles! – Grite apretando fuertemente el arma.

T: ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no soportas la verdad? – Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

F: DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! – Entonces le apunte y dispare, pero hubo un problema, él también lo hizo.

**POV Carly:**

**(Imagínense esto en cámara lenta, para darle escena :D)**

Estaba rezando cuando de repente escuche un disparo que hizo que todos los cuervos que estaban alrededor huyeran, en ese momento vi a los policías entrar, y luego todo paso en cámara lenta, salí corriendo fuera de la camioneta hacia la casa, un policía trato de detenerme, pero me logre zafar y entre a la casa, vi que los policías se acercaban a unos cuerpos que estaban del otro lado de la habitación, después voltee a mi derecha y vi ahí a Sam en la esquina de una escalera, corri hacia ella y comencé a gritar, parecía muerta, luego voltee al otro lado y ahí estaba Freddie, tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, corri hacia él y comencé a llorar, un policía me empujo hacia afuera y después de la sorpresa todo se volvió negro y cai al suelo.

**POV Freddie:**

Me desperté algo aturdido, abri los ojos lentamente y vi a Carly dormida a lo lejos, voltee a ver a mi alrededor y todo era blanco y azul cielo, voltee a ver mi mano y vi que estaba conectado a un aparato, al parecer estaba en un hospital, escuche a Carly despertarse, de repente me miro sorprendida.

C: ¿Freddie? – Pregunto aun con esa mirada.

F: Si, yo…

C: FREDDIE! – Grito alegre corriendo hacia mi, se me abalanzo en un gran abrazo, yo solo la abrace de nuevo con una sonrisa – Que bueno que despertaste – Me dijo mientras se separaba.

F: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunte confuso.

C: Los policías pudieron localizarte y fuimos por ustedes, pero cuando llegamos tu y Sam estaban heridos, la verdad es que me desmaye de la sorpresa, pero cuando…

F: Espera – La interrumpí – ¿Dónde esta Sam? – Pregunte preocupado.

C: Ella esta bien, la bala que la hirió solo le rozo el brazo, pero en cambio a ti te dieron en el pecho, asi que no deberías moverte demasiado – Me dijo empujándome hacia atrás ya que me había tratado de parar, yo solo solte un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que Sam estaba bien.

F: ¿Y donde están todos?

C: Tu mama esta trabajando, Gibby esta en la escuela, Pam también esta trabajando – Entonces puse cara de sorpresa al escuchar que la mama de Sam estaba trabajando – Si, aunque no lo creas, las terapias si sirven – Me dijo con una sonrisa – Y Sam esta en la habitación de a lado – Continuo.

F: Bueno, creo que ire a verla – Dije tratando de levantarme.

C: No Freddie! Ya te dije que tu no estas muy bien, te acaban de dar unas puntadas y si te paras se te pueden abrir – Me regaño.

F: Pero yo quiero ir a verla! – Repele.

S: Ya deja de repelar tonto y hazle caso a Carly – Dijo entrando mientras comia una pierna de pollo frito.

F: Sam! – Dije alegre al verla.

C: Bien, creo que los dejare solos un momento – Dijo con voz de canto y una sonrisa, salió de la habitación y Sam se acerco a mi.

S: Que bueno que ya estas bien – Me dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de mi, yo me sente para poder platicar a gusto - ¿Pollo frito? – Me ofreció.

F: Mmm… no… gracias – Se encogió de hombros y avento el pollo frito, yo solo mire raro donde cayo, pero no le tome importancia.

S: ¿Y cómo estas?

F: Bien, por suerte los dos salimos vivos de eso, pero hablando de eso, ¿sabes qué paso con el perro y Dave? – Pregunte curioso.

S: Pues Dave fue detenido, el disparo que le diste no lo daño mucho y todavía pudo recibir su merecido y Teddy murió… - Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

F: ¿Qué?

S: Es broma, tambien lo detuvieron – Dijo riendo, yo solo me agarre el pecho y solte un suspiro de alivio.

F: Sam, con eso no se bromea, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera muerto, no quisiera que su muerte fuera mi responsabilidad – Dije con un tono leve de regaño.

S: Bien ya lo siento.

F: Bien… y entonces… - Se estaba produciendo un silencio incomodo.

S: Freddie, tengo que decirte algo… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

F: ¿Qué? – Pregunte curioso.

S: Espera – Dijo, luego volteo a ver la entrada de la habitación – CARLY SHAY SAL DE AHÍ! – Grito.

C: Esta bien, esta bien, ya me estaba yendo – Dijo yéndose, yo solo rodee los ojos y solté una risita.

F: Bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

**POV Sam:**

S: Freddie yo… - _(Dios del pollo frito ayúdame!) _- Tu me gustas – Dije en voz baja, muy baja.

F: ¿Qué dijiste? – Me pregunto encarnando una ceja.

S: Agh! Que me gustas Freddo! – Pero después me tape la boca con las dos manos, no esperaba decírselo así.

F: ¿Enserio? Pues… - _(Genial, ahí viene el rechazo) – _Tu también me gustas.

S: ¿Eh? – Pero se escucho un chillido.

F&S: CARLY!

C: Esta bien, solo quería cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien – Dijo mientras se iba, Freddie y yo soltamos una risita _(Carly nunca cambiara)._

S: Bueno entonces…

F: ¿Entonces qué? – Pregunto incrédulo.

S: ¿Qué acaso te lo tengo que explicar? – Le pregunte, pero el seguía con la misma expresión de confusión – Agh, si seras tonto! Nos gustamos, entonces… ¿Me vas a pedir algo?... – Se quedo pensando un momento, pero después reacciono_ (No cabe duda que los niños son unos idiotas en estas cosas) _**(N/A: Espero no ofender a nadie!)**

F: Oh ya! Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

S: Por fin! – Dije aliviada – Claro que si – Me acerque para darle un beso, pero antes de llegar a sus labios me puso la mano en frente y me detuvo - ¿Qué? – Pregunte cofundida.

F: Carlotta Shay, si no nos dejas de espiar voy a terminar con Sam en este mismo momento! – _(¿Qué? NO!)_.

S: CARLOTTA YA TE VAS! – Le grite enojada.

C: Bueno YA! Ash! Siempre me pierdo de lo mejor! – Grito enojada mientras se iba.

S: Bien, ¿en que estábamos? – Le dije coquetamente, me acerque mas a él y lo bese, nos separamos y yo parecía una tonta – Me encantas! – Le grite, lo tuve que decir o explotaría, el solo solto una risita, despues estuvimos platicando de cosas al azar cuando escuchamos que entro alguien.

C&G: Hey! – Nos saludaron, pero note algo.

S: ¿Por qué están agarrados de las manos? - Les pregunte señalando sus manos.

C: Bueno, es que Gibby y yo somos novios – Dijo felizmente, Freddie y yo nos miramos un segundo, después los volteamos a ver y soltamos una carcajada, Carly nos miro seria – Hey! Es enserio! – Grito, entonces la risa se nos fue quitando.

F: Ah, ¿es enserio?

C&G: SI!

S&F: Raro...¿Oigan y Spencer?

C: Bueno, digamos que el también se encontró a alguien especial…

S&F: ¿Eh? - Bufamos.

**POV Sam:**

P1: Ya te dije que el dibujo es mucho mejor que el arte en esculturas! – Grito ya un poco irritada, llevaban asi como 10 minutos.

Sp: Que no! Son mejores las esculturas de… - Pero antes que terminara Katy le dio un beso – Esta bien, esta bien, creo que el dibujo es mejor que la escultura… - Dijo atontado.

S: Vez Carly, el amor te hace mas estúpido, ¿verdad Freddie? – Le pregunte.

F: Hey! No olvides que tu también lo estas! – Replico, yo solo rodee los ojos, él se acerco a mi y me dio un beso rápido.

C: Gibby!

G: ¿Qué?

C: Ven! – Entonces Gibby se acerco – Dame un beso – Le dijo coqueta, entonces Gibby le planto un beso, Freddie y yo nos miramos y pusimos cara de asco.

Bien, creo que las cosas cambiaron un poco, no todo esta tan mal, aunque tenga que vomitar cada vez que veo cuando se besan Carly y Gibby *escalofríos*, bien, creo que… Me acostumbrare…

**Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, ya se, ya se, no se escribir buenos finales xD!**

**Nos leemos luego ;D!**

**Nota: Review salva la vida de gatitos :D**


End file.
